Language of Love
by SoulHorse
Summary: She's deaf and plays the piano. He's her best friend and plays the piano. It's nearing Christmas and with Christmas, comes the annual school dance. School AU! ElsAi. Rated T for minor swearing.


**Hey everyone! Long oneshot? Oh well…enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

 **Classes:**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Rena: WS**

 **Raven: BM**

 **Eve: CN**

 **Chung: TT**

 **Ara: AS**

 **Elesis: BH**

 **Add: MM**

 **Lu: DA**

 **Ciel: RG (Yes, Lu/Ciel are different classes. But this is an AU, so it doesn't matter.)**

Hamel Academy for the Gifted. The most prestigious academy around. It was a school in which anybody who wanted to be _anyone_ would want to be in.

Despite its ridiculous abbreviation, Hamel Academy only accepted the most talented of talented. Adding to that, it was a private boarding school, uniforms and all. The tuition cost was 100,000 ED a year. A ridiculous amount of money for a tuition; HAG was usually only for the rich kids.

To get in, you had to submit an application. If the staff liked your application, then they would have you do a 'talent/skill test,' in which you demonstrated your talent, skill, or gift, if it was something you could show off. If not, then you had to submit a piece of work. From art to writing, your talent submission could be anything. Your work would be judged and if the staff liked you, then they would send you a letter of acceptance, along with a bill for the tuition.

But it would all be worth it, in the end. Hamel Academy was the most elite of schools; they had the best teachers, top-notch classrooms, drool-worthy dorm rooms, field trips to just about anywhere, the best of the best clubs, and the most elite of school dances.

And for a certain girl by the name of Aisha Glenstid, this year's upcoming Christmas dance would be one to remember.

Aisha Glenstid was not one for dances. She attended the most elite school in all of the continent, a school in which _anyone_ would sell their _soul_ to get into, and she didn't even bother attending their continent famous dances.

It wasn't that she didn't like the dances. They were fun and all, but it was just that, one, she couldn't dance to save her life, and two, she usually didn't have a date, like everyone else. At least she had her friends…who were usually with dates. Anyways…

Aisha was no ordinary student. Sure, she had the money and talent to make it into Hamel Academy, but there was one thing. She was deaf.

Yes, you heard that right. Aisha was deaf. And what was even more ironic was that her talent was playing the piano.

And no, to all you curious readers out there, Hamel Academy _did not_ give pity acceptances.

It was odd alright. Most people would expect a piano player to be able to hear their music. But Aisha was one of those odd ones. She loved the piano, she loved the way her fingers danced on the keys, and she loved the sound.

Yes, Aisha had not been born deaf. She had been playing the piano ever since birth, she had been told, and then when she was 8 years old, one day she woke up deaf. No one, not even her, could understand how or why. It just happened. Not even doctors could deduce how she could wake up deaf.

But it didn't matter to the purplette. No, she loved the piano too much to give it up. Being the avid learner she was, Aisha taught herself ASL so she could communicate with others. Being deaf wasn't the end of the world; instead, Aisha saw it as an unfortunate obstacle in her way and she overcame it. No one was going to stop her from becoming a piano player and definitely no one and nothing was going to get in her way of going to her dream school: Hamel Academy for the Gifted.

When Aisha was 9 years old, she decided to submit an application to HAG. Her older sister, Noah, had just graduated and Aisha had decided she had wanted to attend as well. Hamel Academy accepted all applicants, ages 10 and up.

The purplette was certainly talented; she knew several different languages (English, ASL, Korean, Japanese, Spanish, Latin, ancient Greek, modern Greek, Semaphore, and Arabic), had the best grades in her elementary school, could moderately play the guitar, play softball, could decipher ancient texts, and she loved to read. And of course, she could play the piano.

The staff had immediately accepted her application and for her test, she had played one of her favorite pieces from since she was 5: _River Flows in You_ by Yiruma. It wasn't a classic, but Aisha loved the tune and she could play it from memory (she had learned to play it when she was 5 years old).

And now. Here she was. One of the lucky students to be accepted to Hamel Academy.

Aisha sighed blissfully as she placed her fingers onto the Grotrian Steinweg grand duo piano in her room. She had fallen in love with it as soon as she set eyes on it. That grand piano was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was two grand pianos joined together so they could be played as one.

She had always wanted one as a child and now…well…Aisha was so shocked that she actually had one in her dorm room.

She closed her eyes as she placed her hands onto the keys and started to play Yiruma's _Kiss the Rain._

Aisha had barely gotten past the first page when she felt her phone buzz in her blazer pocket. She growled underneath her breath as she reluctantly stopped to pull her purple cased ElPhone from her blazer pocket.

 **One new text message:**

 **Rena: Open up roomie! I'm home!**

Aisha grinned and she was out of her chair in one movement and she flung open the door to see her best friend, Rena Archer.

Rena was a pretty girl with lime-blonde hair, bright green eyes, and she usually had a smile on her face. Not to mention her chest size…which Aisha kinda envied. She, on the other hand, had purple hair, pale skin, purple eyes, and a flat chest.

"Hi Aisha," Rena signed in ASL.

"Hey Rena," Aisha signed back.

Rena stepped into their shared dorm room. The dorm rooms were huge, the size of four bedrooms put together. Heck, Aisha's section of the room was bigger than her own room back at home.

Aisha's phone buzzed again. She checked it.

 **Rena: So, wyd?**

Aisha typed a message out.

 **Aisha: Just about to start playing** ** _Kiss the Rain_** **, until you interrupted me.**

That was how they communicated. From text messages to ASL to even semaphore, Rena was always trying to find a way to communicate to Aisha, being that she couldn't hear and all.

When Aisha first met the lime-blonde, Rena kept trying to greet her with 'hi' and 'hello,' but Aisha never responded. It was then Aisha took a notepad and a pen and scribbled out, _I'm deaf. Sorry._ Rena's eyes had widened and she had took the pen and wrote out, _Oh my Lady El! I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!_

Aisha had met the lime-blonde's gaze and then it occurred to her that Rena was apologizing profusely.

 _No problem,_ she had written back.

Rena had taken the notepad and wrote back, _Hey, you wanna exchange phone numbers? To text? I swear, I won't call you._

Aisha had grinned at Rena and the two exchanged phone numbers and had become best friends ever since.

Aisha had none of her classes with Rena, though, so that was a shame. The purplette had lessons in which the class size was about 5 people and the teacher communicated with sign language. The only normal class Aisha took was her Music Class: Piano. The teacher, a kind woman named Miss Sasha, was specially assigned to Aisha's period. She knew ASL so after she was done giving instructions to the students, she would walk up to Aisha and explain her instructions, and then Aisha would go join the rest of her classmates.

It really was a great school.

 **Rena: Whoops. Sorry not sorry?**

Aisha rolled her eyes at the lime-blonde across the room.

 **Aisha: How come you needed to me to let you in? What ever happened to your key?**

 **Rena: Oh! Yeah, see, about that…I kinda left my key in the dorm room…so yeah…**

 **Aisha: Really? *sarcastic tone***

The purplette sent a disbelieving look over at her friend, who shrugged sheepishly.

 **Rena: Don't judge. Anyways, u going to the Christmas dance on Christmas Eve?**

 **Aisha: You should know the answer to that.**

 **Rena: Oh c'mon! U should come to one! It's really fun!**

 **Aisha: For you. You and everyone else have dates and I always end up being a loner…**

 **Rena: That's bc u always choose not to dance w/us when we offer!**

 **Aisha: Well excuse me for having two left feet!**

 **Rena: *face palm* We really need to get u dance lessons.**

Aisha glanced up from her phone's screen to see Rena really face palm.

 **Aisha: Says the competitive dancer.**

 **Rena: Yeah! Says the competitive dancer…oh wait a sec…I just realized…I CAN TEACH U MYSELF!**

 **Aisha: No shit, Sherlock.**

 **Rena: Just realized.**

 **Aisha: Obviously. But you know I'll fail.**

 **Rena: Not if I can help it.**

 **Aisha: You probably can't. No matter what, I will always have two left feet.**

 **Rena: U know what? I'm gonna get Eve, Ara, Elsa, and Lu over here. Tell them ur not going to this year's dance. Again.**

 **Aisha: Not a matter to be worked up over.**

The purplette glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Rena hadn't replied to her last message, but yet she was still tapping on her phone. Aisha was suddenly hit with realization. _Oh my Lady El, she was serious?!_ Aisha thought frantically.

And just like every other year, she was so gonna get it now…

From across the room, Rena got up when she heard banging on the door.

"Must be them," she said with a grin.

But then, Rena remembered: Aisha couldn't hear her. _Sweet._ Oh, Aisha was gonna be so pissed at her…

She got up from her chair and flung open the door.

"Hey Rena!"

Rena gawked at the person at the door. She did not call _him._

" _Elsword?!_ " she gasped in disbelief.

The red haired boy grinned impishly at the lime-blonde. "Mind if I talk to Grape?"

Rena folded her arms at Elsword. "She can't hear you, idiot. Remember?"

"Well, I know that!" Elsword exclaimed indignantly.

Rena's phone buzzed.

 **Aisha: Who's at the door? I can't see.**

Rena glanced over her shoulder to see Aisha looking at her curiously.

"Who is it?" the purplette signed.

Rena panicked. Elsword tended to annoy the hell out of her friend. Usually by talking. It irritated Aisha when she had no idea what people were saying.

"No one," Rena signed back nervously.

She turned her back on Aisha and slid out the door and shut it to talk to Elsword.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Aisha hates your guts!"

Elsword frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I wanted to ask her something. What, is there a rule that I can't talk to a friend?" he complained.

"Well, whatever it is, it's a no. And you know she can't talk to you. And since when were you guys friends?" Rena hissed.

Elsword shrugged. "Since childbirth. And how do you know she's going to say no? I haven't got to ask her myself!"

Elsword Sieghart and Aisha Glenstid. Ever since they were born, they were two peas in a pod. Well, sort of. They had a love-hate friend relationship. Their moms were friends while pregnant and the two were even born at the same hospital on the same day. Elsword was born 10 minutes before Aisha and he loved to rub it in her face, every now and then. Which started a rivalry between the two.

Both the redhead and purplette signed up for piano lessons, but Aisha proved to be far more superior in the instrument than Elsword. She was also a hell of a lot smarter than him and was the brain of the two.

Elsword could play the acoustic guitar, much to Aisha's surprise, and excelled in the instrument. He was better than Aisha, which often led to many arguments and counterarguments. And in the end, it always ended in a draw.

Elsword was more of the brawn; being an excellent sword fighter and a basketball player.

Together, she was the brain and he was the brawn. Sure, they fought (a lot) and argued (at least 10 times a day), but in the end, they always had each others backs.

As of right now, Aisha hated him. Why? One, he annoyed her by talking and two, well…

"Well, true," Rena admitted, knowing their history. "But you know she hates your guts right now! You torched her piano book!"

"It was an accident!" Elsword defended. "I said I was sorry!"

"She didn't hear you!"

As the two started to bicker, the door swung open to reveal a certain purplette.

"Aisha!" Rena signed quickly. "Didn't see you!"

Aisha ignored her friend; she was glaring hatefully at a certain redhead.

"You jerk! You burned my favorite book of songs!" she signed quickly and angrily.

Elsword turned to Rena. "What'd she say?"

 _Smack._ Aisha had slapped her childhood friend. She whipped out her phone and texted him angrily.

 **Aisha: You jerk! Why are you here?!**

Elsword read her message and furiously replied back.

 **Elsword: It was an accident! I'm sorry!**

 **Aisha: Well, apology not accepted. And keep your lighters away from my books and my piano you jerk!**

 **Elsword: I got you a new one.**

Aisha blinked up at Elsword, confused. He grinned sheepishly at her and miraculously pulled a thick piano book from his uniform.

 **Elsword: I felt bad, okay? Now will you forgive me?**

He held the book out to her. Aisha gingerly took it and opened it. She flicked through its pages and after going through a few, she looked up. And hit him. Elsword let out a yelp and texted her.

 **Elsword: Wtf was that for?!**

 **Aisha: Two things. One, for burning my book. Two, WRONG BOOK DUMBASS!**

Elsword gawked at the purplette in complete and utter shock. Rena leaned over Aisha's shoulder and silently read the text. She burst out laughing. Elsword then flicked his attention back to his phone and texted Aisha in disbelief.

 **Elsword: R U FUCKING SERIOUS?!**

 **Aisha: Well, actually no. I was messing with you Els, chill.**

The redhead exhaled in relief.

 **Elsword: Thank the El Lady! U have no idea how hard it was to find that damn book. U know how many music stores I had to hit up?!**

Aisha giggled at the text. Yes, even though she's deaf, she still laughs and sighs and all sorts of things. Inwardly, her heart was touched. _Elsword did that for me?_ she thought in disbelief. _No way._ Aisha inwardly smiled. Yes, no matter how annoying the redhead was, he was still her best friend.

 **Aisha: Thank you Elsword. You're the best.**

 **Elsword: Am I forgiven?**

 **Aisha: Nope.**

 **Elsword: Wut**

 **Aisha: Clean my dorm room first.**

 **Elsword: Hell no!**

 **Aisha: Kidding. Consider yourself forgiven.**

Before Elsword could even look up from his phone screen, Aisha tackled her childhood friend in a hug. Elsword stumbled backward, caught off guard by the sudden hug. The purplette pulled back, but the redhead simply wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly. Unbeknownst to the two, Rena was still there and she silently pulled out her phone and took a picture. _Kekeke,_ Rena thought. _This will make excellent blackmail. And proof that Aisha like-likes Elsword._

Aisha pulled away from the hug, her eyes shining. _Thank you,_ they read. Elsword grinned happily at her. _No problem,_ he seemed to say back. Just then, both of their phones buzzed.

 **Rena: I'm still here, you know that, right?**

Aisha and Elsword's eyes widened considerably at a smirking Rena. They texted back furiously and simultaneously.

 **Aisha: SERIOUSLY?! RENA**

 **Elsword: SRIOUSLY?! RENA**

 **Rena: Keke. I've got blackmail now.**

She texted them the picture of them hugging.

 **Aisha: RENA! DELETE THAT NOW!**

 **Elsword: Pshhh that's nothing**

 **Rena: Kehe~ No thx Aisha. And Elsword says it's only 'nothing,' so why should I?**

 **Aisha: ELSWORD! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!**

 **Elsword: Ur overreacting. Chill.**

 **Aisha: SHE DOESN'T NEED ANYMORE PROOF THAT HER SO CALLED 'CANON' OTP IS A THING!**

 **Elsword: Wtf does canon and 'otp' mean?**

Both Elsword and Rena looked up in time to see Aisha face palm.

 **Aisha: Be glad you don't know.**

 **Rena: I can explain it to him.**

 **Aisha: Don't you dare!**

 **Elsword: Well I gtg now. Chung wants to practice bsktball.**

 **Aisha: K bye**

Elsword flashed Aisha a smile and nodded at Rena. He then sprinted down the hall.

 **Rena: Ooh~! We should go watch Ai! All those hot and sweaty boys~! Kya~!**

 **Aisha: *sweat drop* Didn't you invite the girls over?**

 **Rena: Oops. Forgot. WAIT WE CAN ALL WATCH TOGETHER!**

 **Aisha: You just wanna see Raven all 'hot and sweaty,' don't you?**

 **Rena: Shut up.**

Aisha smiled victoriously at the lime blonde, who was now blushing furiously.

 **Elsword: If u wanna see Raven, he'll be at the soccer field.**

 **Rena: Thx Els~! You're a sweetie~**

 **Aisha: Since when the hell when?!**

 **Elsword: Since forever. Jelly?**

 **Aisha: Over my dead body.**

 **Rena: Srry Els. Aisha is more of a sweetheart than u.**

 **Elsword: SHE'S VIOLENT!**

 **Rena: What r u talking about? 0:)**

 ** _(0:) = innocent smile with halo emoji)_**

 **Elsword: I hate u both.**

 **Aisha: Thought u had to go.**

 **Elsword: Well, now I do. Laters.**

 **Aisha: Bye**

Aisha turned off her phone and slipped her phone into her blazer pocket. Rena did the same.

"Let's go back inside the dorms," Aisha signed.

"But don't you wanna see the boys practicing?" Rena signed back.

"Why would I?" Aisha shot back.

"Well, I'm sure Elsword would like to see you there," Rena answered.

Aisha frowned at her friend. "Why would he? We literally just saw each other."

Rena shook her head. _Poor, oblivious Aisha,_ she thought.

"Fine, let's go inside," Rena signed back.

Aisha opened the door and they headed inside. Just as Aisha sat down and opened her piano book, the door burst open. The purplette, oblivious, started to play Beethoven's _Fur Elise._

Meanwhile, Rena's face lit up.

"Ara! Eve! Elsa! Lu! Long time, no see!" she squealed.

"Rena!" Ara tackled her friend in a hug.

"Hey everyone!" Elesis, or more commonly known as 'Elsa,' said cheerfully.

In her hand was her ever famous crimson lighter, known for setting fire to the classrooms more than once.

"Hey!" Lu said cheerfully, a lollipop in her mouth.

"Shush!" Eve hissed.

"Whoa. What's with you today?" Rena frowned at the silverette.

Eve pressed a finger to her lips and pointed at Aisha, whose music drifted beautifully to their ears.

"Oh," Rena whispered silently.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, listening to Aisha play her piano peacefully. Outside Aisha and Rena's dorm room, some passing students began to gather.

"Who's playing?"

"It's beautiful!"

"Shh! I can't hear!"

"I wish I was half as talented as whoever's playing!"

"Wait, isn't that the deaf girl?"

"It is! Aida, right?"

"No, it's Aislyn!"

"All of you are wrong! It's Aisha, idiots."

"Just shut up!"

"Whatever her name is, her playing is beautiful!"

Aisha finished the piece with a grand flourish. The students outside started to clap.

"Should we stop her?" Elsa whispered.

"Nah, just leave her. I interrupted her earlier, so just leave her," Rena whispered back.

Aisha played song after song and the crowd outside just got bigger.

"We should've closed the door," Lu muttered.

"No! The students are enjoying her music!" Ara said.

Finally, Aisha came to her finishing piece. The song she always played when she was done. _River Flows In You._ Her fingers danced gracefully across the keys, pressing each one with precision. By the end of the song, several people in the crowd had torn up.

The purplette placed the long piece of velvet on the keys and closed it. She then slid off her bench and looked around.

"Huh?" she signed, confused. "What's with the people?"

Eve signed back, "We accidentally left the door open."

Ara added with a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Aisha's eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't notice you guys come in! Sorry!" she signed with a sheepish smile.

"Your playing is amazing!" Elsa 'exclaimed'/signed.

"It is beautiful," Eve agreed.

Her friends began to swarm her with compliments.

"Thanks guys," Aisha signed. "Really."

"Move along," a gruff voice said from outside.

All the girls, except for Aisha, turned to see who was at the door. An ebony haired teenage boy wearing a white coat, pushed through the crowd. Rena's eyes sparkled.

"Raven!" she called with a smile.

Raven glanced over and replied back, "Hello Rena. Could you please get rid of this crowd? It's causing traffic in the halls."

The lime-blonde blushed and stuttered, "O-oh. S-sorry Raven. I'll get right on that."

Rena headed outside and began to yell, "Move along people! Nothing to see here!"

The crowd grumbled and sighed, but they eventually cleared out. The girls' phones buzzed.

 **Aisha: What's going on?**

 **Eve: The crowd outside was causing traffic in the halls.**

 **Elesis: Which irritated a certain somebody that Rena likes…**

 **Aisha: Oh ho? Was it Raven?**

 **Lu: Bingo!**

 **Aisha: So, is Rena finally getting some?**

 **Rena: Stfu Aisha .**

 **Ara: Sadly, no. She's clearing out the crowd outside.**

 **Rena: U too Ara! :p**

 **Rena: Well, speaking of which, Elsword dropped by 2day and I got some blackmail on Aisha~**

 **Elesis: Do tell**

 **Aisha: DON'T YOU DARE!**

 **Rena: Keke~ Stfu about Raven and me, k?**

 **Aisha: *rolls eyes* Fine.**

 **Lu: So…ur not gonna tell?**

 **Rena: Nope :p**

 **Aisha: I will cut your head off.**

 **Elesis: *sigh* I was hoping for some more blackmail on Elsword.**

 **Aisha: Well too bad, so sad. You're not getting any.**

 **Rena: Anyone wanna come with to go see the boys play? Els and Chung r gonna be playing bsktball and I heard Raven's gonna be at the soccer field.**

 **Elesis: That only motivates…let's see…Aisha, Eve, and u.**

 **Rena: I bet Ciel's gonna be down by the track with Add and Aren.**

 **Elesis: Now we're talking.**

 **Ara: Stop fangirling over my brother…it's weird. And why would Add be down there?**

 **Rena: Remember? He times for track and makes play books for the athletic teams.**

 **Ara: Oh yeah. I'll go then.**

 **Lu: Ugh, fine.**

 **Eve: Why would Chung being there motivate me to go?**

 **Rena: *face palm* Just come with us Eve.**

 **Eve: If you say so.**

The girls slid their phones into their bags and uniform pockets.

"Shouldn't we change?" Rena mused. "I mean, we don't need to walk around in our uniforms anymore."

"Good point," Elesis agreed. "We'll meet you guys back here."

"Alright," Rena said as their friends headed back to their rooms to change.

 _Beep._

 **Aisha: Where's everyone going?**

Oops. Rena forgot about Aisha…

 **Rena: Back to their dorm rooms to change out of uniform. Best we do too.**

 **Aisha: Alright.**

Aisha went into her closet and dug out a pair of black jeans, purple flannel, black Converse, and a loose gray tank top. She turned to Rena, who was dressed in a green summer dress with cream colored sandals.

"Ready?" Rena signed.

"Yeah."

The two girls grabbed their phones and room keys and left the room.

.

Aisha hummed as she headed down to the basketball courts. Her phone buzzed in her pocket with another incoming notification.

 **Elsword: Hey look up**

The purplette looked up curiously to see her redheaded childhood friend. He waved at her almost shyly. He wore a pair of gray shorts with a blue and white basketball jersey, the school colors. The expression on his face was almost, nervous. Bashful, even. Frowning, Aisha walked over to him, texting while she walked. Elsword was _never_ this shy looking. What happened to her cocky, arrogant best friend?

 **Aisha: What's up? You alright?**

Elsword, however, didn't look at his phone. Instead, he focused his crimson eyes on Aisha. His nervous expression had turned to one of determination.

"A. I. S. H. A," he signed out, letter by letter.

The purplette froze. _Did he just…?!_

"I…I thought you didn't know sign language?" the purplette signed back, surprised.

Elsword's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with one hand and quickly texted:

 **Elsword: I'm trying, I'm trying. Don't sign anything yet.**

Aisha looked back at him, just in time to watch his hands move to sign another sentence.

"Aisha, you asked me how I know sign language. I've been learning. Why? Because of you. I've been learning so I won't have to keep texting you to communicate or having to ask someone what you signed. I learned because I want to talk to you. I like you and I was hoping you would go to the Christmas dance with me, as my girlfriend," Elsword signed, rather awkwardly and mostly incorrectly, but Aisha caught the message.

The purplette stared at him in disbelief. Her hands were still, unsure of what to do.

Elsword signed once more. "Say yes."

Aisha stood for another moment, unmoving. Finally able to meet Elsword's eyes, she nodded. _Yes._

He fist pumped and yanked her into a hug, eliciting a small yelp from her. Aisha could feel his warm breath brush over her ear, sending electric currents down her spine.

"Aisha," Elsword whispered huskily. "I love you."

She froze once more. For the first time in eight years, she could hear his voice.

x

 _"_ _Elsword. I love you too."_

x

 **Um…this oneshot carried on for way too long and I'm really sorry it's messy at the end and yeah….and it's really long for a oneshot and tis very crappy too -_-**

 **I hoped you liked it** **anyways** **:')**

 **\- Love, Soul**


End file.
